


Master Of Language

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had a way with language that would always endlessly impress Totomaru.





	Master Of Language

Lucy Heartfilia had a way with language that would always endlessly impress Totomaru.

Her speech to Gajeel while he tortured her, although Totomaru himself wasn’t present for it and only heard it secondhand from guildmates who were watching, was something that stuck in his mind for years.  Gajeel had long been a member of Phantom Lord and was an incredibly powerful mage.  Totomaru knew well just how terrifying the man could be, and how intimidating.  For the blonde teenage girl to stand up to him, even whilst he was using her as a human dartboard, was equal parts foolhardy and brave.  Despite her role in his defeat, by sheer virtue of being the person that started the entire conflict, Totomaru found it impossible to hate her.

When Fairy Tail had returned from Tenrou, Totomaru was happy to receive a visit from both Gajeel and Juvia.  When they talked about their guildmates, the now-teacher could see just how much they loved their new home.  And, strangely enough, they both had kind words to say about Lucy.  The celestial mage had made a huge impact on Juvia, in particular.  She didn’t go into details about it, but it made Totomaru smile when she said that Lucy was her first friend in the guild.  Gajeel, as well, seemed to respect her greatly.  Totomaru couldn’t help but wonder if any of it had to do with how she’d stood up to him, or if it had been something else that had sparked his regard.  Either way, Totomaru was happy for his friends, and for the teenager that his former guild had so badly treated.

After Fairy Tail disbanded, Totomaru was surprised to find her name on articles in Sorcerer Weekly, and yet at the same time he was wholly unsurprised.  The girl had a way with words, and he’d known that for a long time.  But she proved her mastery to the world with her engaging articles, and wry comments.  Before he had realized it, he had begun to look forward to reading her pieces every week.

When he heard about Fairy Tail’s reinstatement, he smiled even though it meant he would no longer get to read her articles.

Totomaru would always carry a grudge against her partner, but Lucy was alright in his book.

It was nice to see her doing okay, after everything.

And if she ever did produce a book, like Juvia and Gajeel had told him, then Totomaru would be one of the first people in line to purchase it.


End file.
